Never Too Late
by Prii Gontier
Summary: Rose era uma garota sozinha e amargurada que perdera seus pais quando ainda era uma simples criança e, por causa disso, usa esse pretexto para poder pisar nas pessoas. Porem, neste mesmo ano que entra um aluno novo se chamado Josh Farro. Paramore FanFic
1. Chapter 1

**[Fic]** Never Too Late  
**Título:** Never Too Late (Nunca é tarde demais)  
**Autora:** Priscila Prado**  
Censura:** NC-18  
**Gênero:** Comédia/Romance/Drama  
**Status:** Em Andamento  
**Capítulos:** Indefinidos  
**Personagens:** Rose Furney, Josh Farro, Hayley Willians, Zac Farro, Jeremy Davis, Sarah Melanie, entre outros.  
**Sobre a fic:** Rose era uma garota sozinha e amargurada que perdera seus pais quando ainda era uma simples criança e, por causa disso, usa esse pretexto para poder pisar nas pessoas. Finalmente este ano que começava, era o último que iria para o colégio, mas neste mesmo ano que entra um aluno novo se chamado Josh Farro. A partir do dia em que se encontrarem, suas vidas nunca mais seram a mesma.

___

Capítulo Um.

**O encontro dos desconhecidos**

Ela, Rose Furney, tragava seus cigarro tranquilamente em seu quarto bastante obscuro. Rose era um tipo de garota rebelde que não se importava com o que acontecia ao seu redor ( Se é que um dia ela irá se importar).

Havia vários motivos para ela odiar o mundo. O principal deles era que seus pais haviam morrido quando tinha apenas oito anos de idade. A partir daquele acontecimento, seu comportamente nunca mais foi o mesmo. Desde então, foi uma mulher de poucos amigos e principalmente de poucas palavras.

Este ano de 2010 era o último que iria para o colégio. Queria sair daquele local ensadecedor. Jamais gostara daquele lugar. Não tinha amigos e tão pouco queria ter um. Sempre fez jus ao ditado: _Antes só do que mal acompanhada_.

**___**

Olhou para o relógio de pulso, lá marcavam seis horas e quarenta e cinco minutos da manhã. Sem pressa, - Apesar de que tinha de estar no colégio sete horas da manhã e nem arrumada ela estava - acabou seu trago e entrou no banheiro. A água escorria pelo seu corpo sem qualquer maldade ou pretenção.

Ela fechou os olhos e um filme passou pela sua cabeça, enquanto passava shampoo pelos seus cabelos. "Merda! Pare de pensar besteiras, Rose!" - Retrucou a garota para si mesma enquanto já passava o condicionador e automaticamente se ensaboar. Limpou seu corpo todo "sujo" de sabão. Desligou o chuveiro. Colocou uma regata preta com um short _jeans_ curto, acompanhados de uma meia calça preta e uma bota plataforma da mesma cor. Sua maquiagem, nem se fala, totalmente obscura. Seus acessórios simples de qualquer roqueiro: Um cordão com um crucifixo e algumas pulseiras de punk nos dois punhos, entre outras. Por último, seus cabelos bastante chamativos. Era todo repicado, metade pra cima Preto e a outra metade era todo verde junto com parte de sua franja.

Ao sair do banheiro e se vestir,colocou seus livros na mochila e o pacote de cigarros junto com um isqueiro. Acendeu mais um maço e foi para o colégio. "Para o inferno ai vou eu!" - Dizia enquanto trancava a porta de seu apartamento. Na rua, andava tranquilamente fumando seu cigarro, mas sua tranquilidade foi atrapalhada por um garoto que vinha correndo em sua direção:

Acertou para aqueles que pensaram que os dois tombaram.

- Porra moleque! Tu não olha por onde anda?  
- Desculpa, eu estou atrasado para ir à escola!  
- Deculpa é o c* ! O que eu tenho haver com isso?  
- Nada, mas não precisa ser grossa, oks?  
- Por quê? O eminho vai correr para os braços da mamãe e chorar que nem uma paty quando quebra a unha? - Disse ela sarcástica.  
- Você é muito mal educada, sabia?  
- Ai, a biba se revoltou! Vou pedir para o pessoal da rua te respeitar, porque se não você criará uma tempestade de porpurina rosinha.  
- Vem cá, seus pais nunca lhe deram educação.

A diversão para ela, tinha terminado naquele momento. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo se rosto.

- Isto não é da sua conta! - Virou-se para ir embora, porém...  
- Eu disse algo de errado? - Perguntou enquanto segurava o braço da garota.  
- Garoto, vê se me esquece!  
- Você não têm pais ou eles são separados?  
- Desde quando lhe devo satisfações? Pra um estranho, você está querendo saber coisa demais, não acha?  
- Desculpe! Esqueci de me apresentar: Meu nome é Josh... Josh Farro. E o seu?  
- E eu quero lá falar o meu nome para alguém que eu nem conheço!  
- Mas eu lhe disse o meu, pensei que...  
- Pensou errado, dude! - O interrompeu - Agora tchau!  
- Espere! - Parou em frente a ela - Por favor, me diga seu nome?  
- PQP! Que gúri chato! Promete que se eu falar meu nome, você some da minha frente e para de me pertubar?  
- Prometo!  
- Meu nome é Rose Furney. Pronto! Agora adeus! Mas antes... - Pegou em sua mochila um maço de cigarro, afinal aquele outro que estava em sua boca caiu com o impacto da tombada.  
- Nossa... Você Fuma! Isso faz mal para a saúde, sabia?  
- Não! Agora, tchau! Por sua culpa eu vou chegar atrasada na escola.  
- Em que escola você estuda?  
- Garoto, você faz um mar de perguntas como seu eu fosse uma novela a ser acompanhada. Vai se danar e me deixa em paz!

E assim caminhou com um pouco mais de pressa, afinal, estava atrasada. Josh por um acaso, seguia o mesmo caminho que o dela. " Será que vamos estar na mesma escola?"

Entre seus pensamentos, Josh seguia para seu colégio  
• _Fim do capítulo um._


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dois.

**A escola e suas surpresas**

"Droga, perdi ela de vista!", Dizia indignado após chegar ao colégio.

Josh era um homem alto, bonito, com cabelos castanhos lisos e olhos da mesma cor. Ele era muito estiloso, usava roupas que para ele fazia bem seu tipo.

Apesar disso, ele não iria escapar do sermão do professor:

- Isso aqui está virando a casa da mãe Joana ou o quê? Todos deram para chegar atrasados, né Srtª Rose?

Rose que estava rindo baixinho pela bronca que o professor ia aplicar ao novo estudante, parou de fazer aquilo e olhou sério para o professor. Não queria ser descoberta.

- Então é aqui que você estuda! - Ele abria um farto sorriso.  
- Então vocês já se conhecem? - Retrucou o professor.  
- Não sabia que conhecer pessoas era crime.  
- Só aquelesque não segue as regras dessa brilhante escola - Seus olhos foram possuídos por um brilho.  
- Você fala como se essa escola fosse a salvação para omundo em que vivemos. - Retrucou a garota.  
- E como você quer que eu pense?  
- Essa escola é igual a todas as outras ou até pior. Aqui exite uma tal de hipocrisia misturado com regras absurdas. Esse lugar me dá nojo!  
- Por que então você está fazendo aqui?  
- Não tenho outra alternativa, vou cumprir as normas do regulamento.  
- Parece que não foi isso que acabou de acontecer... E por causa do atraso de quase MEIA hora, você e seu amigo ficaram de detenção depois da saída.  
- Quê?! - Falava os dois praticamente em coro enquanto a turma inteira ria dos dois.  
- Isso mesmo! Agora, aluno novo, vá logo se sentar!  
- Mas professor...  
- Agora! E não descuta comigo, moleque!

Sem contestar, Josh foi sentar no único lugar vago que era ao lado de Rose:

- Oi de novo!  
Ela, nada respondeu.  
- Rose, tudo bem? - Tentou conversar com ela, porém em vão. Rose não respondia. - Me responda! - Bateu na mesa dela.  
- Porra, troço chato! O que você quer além de fazer com que eu perca uma rodada de shop com os amogos?  
- Além de fumar você ainda bebe. Isso faz mal a saúde, sabia?  
- Não, e nem quero. Estou pouco me lixando para minha vida. Se eu morrer ninguém vai se importar.  
- Como não? Ficou maluca? Seus pais, por um exemplo, eles sentiram a sua falta.  
- Eu simplismente agradeceria se você calasse essa sua boca de trapo!  
- Por que você sempre fica bolada quando eu falo de seus pais? Me conte!  
- Garoto, preste atenção em uma coisa: Eu sou do tipo de pessoa que sempre viveu sozinha e não é agora que eu vou ter um magrela tripa seca na minha cola!  
- Eu só quero ser seu amigo, posso?  
- Não!  
- Pra mim, não importa quantos "não" vou ter que receber... Um dia ainda vou ser seu amigo - "Ou mais do que isso" - Pensou.  
- Vem cá, o que você viu em mim? A rainha das bichas te emfeitiçou, é? Ele disse assim: " Vai pertubar aquela ali, porque não gostei da cor que ela pintou seu cabelo. HOR-RÍ-VEL!"  
- E você também não se cansa de me esculachar, né?  
- É pra ver se você se toca e me deixa em paz!  
- Quando eu coloco uma idéia na cabeça, é difícil de tirá-la.  
- É, percebe-se!

Após a aula, veio o momento esperado: Recreio. Rose foi em disparada para fora. Precisava falar com seus "amigos".

- Alô, Thomas?  
- Sim, quem fala?  
- Oi Thomas, aqui quem fala é a Rose.  
- Oi Rose, o que manda?  
- Algo de muito ruim.  
- Qual foi o rolo da vez?  
- Eu vou me atrasar bastante para ir no encontro com vocês.  
- Por quê? - Perguntou indignado.  
- É que vou ficar após a aula na escola por advertência  
- Porra meu, já? E olha que hoje é só o primeiro dia de aula. O que você aprontou dessa vez?  
- Só porque eu cheguei meia horinha atrasada e o professor deu um escandalo  
- é um professor vagabundo mesmo. Mas Rose, dá seu jeito. Pulaomuro se for preciso, mas você tem que vir aqui!  
- Tá, eu vou fazer o possível, Tchau!  
- Tchau, dude! - Desligou o telefone, em seguida dela.

Antes de bolar alguma coisa, ficou sentada ao pé da árvore lendo o mangá do Death Note. Enquanto Josh a observava de longe:

- Pode demorar, mas um dia essa garota vai ser minha - Falava para si mesmo.  
- De quem você está falando Josh? - Falou seu irmão, o Zac, junto com a Hayley.  
- Ah... - Não sabia o que responder - De ninguém, horas!  
- Sei... - Dizia Hayley irônica.  
- Mudando de assunto, como vocês estam aqui há mais tempo que eu, me respondam uma coisa: Por um acaso. vocês sabem algo sobre os pais da... Rose?  
- Que Rose? Existem tantas por este colégio - Respondeu Zac de imediato.  
- Aquela dali ó! - Apontava para ela, o Josh.  
- A barraqueira? - Zac arregalou os olhos.  
- Para de falar assim dela. - Deu um tapa em seu irmão  
- Ai Porra! Essa doeu! - Esfregando o local atingido.  
- Hum... Acho que temos alguém apaixonado aqui!  
- E é a primeira vista! Que bunitinho! - Apertou Zac as bochechas de Josh.  
- Querem parar com a palhaçada! Eu não estou apaixonado!  
- Não, não está apaixonado não. Olha só ojeito que você olha a Rose - Explicava a menina.  
- Nossa Josh, francamente. Tinha tantas meninas pra você olhar e simplismente tu vai me gostar da garota mais problemática da escola. Tsc-Tsc - Fazia Zac um sinal de negativo com a cabeça.  
- Olha aqui: O gosto é meu e faço dele o que bem entender, não que eu esteja gostando dela. Agora, por favor, será que vocês podem responder a minha pergunta?  
- Está bem Josh, já que quer tanto saber...  
- Sim, quero saber mesmo Hayley, e para de me enrolar.  
- Bom irmãozinho, não sabemos quase nada sobre a vida da Rose, pois ela não conta nada para ninguém.  
- Isso eu já sei Zac, agora continue sobre o que eu quero saber!  
- Se você não me interromper...  
- Anda! - Quase tendo uma crise de nervosismo.  
- Ta, calma! Bem, o único paradeiro que sabemos sobre os pais dela, é que eles morreram quando Rose tinha apenas 8 anos . Desde então, ela é esta rebelde sem causa que nós estamos vendo.  
- E mais um coisa: Quando os pais dela morreram, Rose foi morar com os avós, mas por causa de sua rebeldia, eles pagaram um apartamento para que ela morasse sozinha. - Acrescentou Hayley - Satisfeito agora, Josh?  
- Muito! Obrigado maninho e obrigada Hayley! - Abraçou os dois.

Enquanto os três conversavem, Rose aquelas alturas, já sabia exatamente o que ia fazer para fugir da escola.  
• _Fim do Capitulo Dois._


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo Três.

**O plano e sua descoberta**

Então começou a colocar seu plano em prática. Foi até a cantina e pegou um saquinho de katchup o bastante para o que estava pretendendo fazer.

Foi escondida até sua sala e pegou o pó compacto que estava em sua mochila e aproveitou para guardar seu mangá e outras coisas que estava espalhadas por sobre a mesa.

Depois, caminhou até o banheiro. Lá, ela espalhou todo o pó pelo seu rosto, a fazendo ficar totalmente pálida. Em seguida, foi a vez de encher seu short de katchup. Pronto! Uma parte de seu plano estava pronta. Agora só faltava a segunda e última parte.

Andou até a diretoria. Era lá que iria fazer seu teatro:

- Diretor, tem como o senhor me liberar?

- Me dê um bom motivo, talvez você consiga me convencer! - Perguntou desdenhoso.

- É que eu estou morrendo de cólicas! - Levou suas mãos até seu ventre para ser mais convincente.

- E você quer que eu acredite nisso?

- Está bem, eu vou voltar para a sala de aula. - Na hora em que ela se virou, ele pode ver a enorme manche de "sangue" que estava impregnada em seu short.

- Espere ai menina, volte aqui! - Após ouvir aquelas palavras, Rose riu por dentro e voltou a fazer seu teatro:

- O que foi?

- Vejo que você diz a verdade. Vou deixar você ir embora, mas amanhã cumprirá detenção junto com senhor Josh, entendido?

- Claro, senhor! - Dizia com aquele olhar doente.

- Vá até sua sala e pegue seu material. Providenciarei para que o porteiro te deixe passar.

- Sim. - E foi até sua sala.

Chegando lá, deu pulos de alegria. Pegou sua mochilas às pressas e saiu. Desceu as escadas com o seu teatro: Mãos na barriga e reclamano de dor. O porteiro sem ter outra alternativa a deixou ir embora.

Josh só faltou ir junto. Entrou em desespero ao vê-la sair pelo portão.

Ao alcançar as duas quadras da escola, certa de que não corria mais riscos de alguém conhecido lhe ver, ela desatou a correr. Precisava chegar rápido em seu apartamento.

10 minutos se passaram e Rose chegou ao seu destino; Rapidamente tirou seu short e o lavou. Quando teve certeza de que saiu o cheiro e a marca de katchup, colocou-o no varal para secar.

Tirou então sua bota e a meia calça preta e em seus lugares, uma calça jeans skinny e all star roxo. Antes de partir, ligou para seu amigo:

- Thomas? - Perguntou ela.

- Fala Rose!

- Enrolei eles direitinho. Vou vê-los daqui a pouco!

- Essa é a Rose que eu conheço! Valeu então gata, daqui a pouco nos vemos. Até! - Disse por fim.

- Até! - Desligou o celular.

Então ela partiu para a pracinha onde estavam seus amigos.

Enquanto isso no colégio, Josh moria por dentro pela falta que Rose fazia a ele. Os últimos tempos de aula não foram nada alegres. Mal via ahora de sair dali o mais rápido possível. Quando bateu o sinal, o professor disse a ele que poderia ir embora, já que "supostamente" Rose teria passado mal.

No caminho para irem de volta as suas casas, Hayley acompanhava Zac e Josh, afinal, ela morava perto dos dois:

- Josh?

- Fala Hayley - Disse meio desanimado, com a cabeça baixa.

- Aquela ali não é a Rose?

Ao ouvir o nome dela, ele levantou a cabeça rapidamente.

- É ela mesma. Safada, fingiu que estava doente só para se encontrar com essa raça maldita.

- Viu?! Pra você ver como ela é... - Alertava Zac.

- Perae, preciso tirar uma foto disso - Pegou o seu celular e o colocou no zoom, assimpode ficar mais evidente o rosto da mulher e na primeira ocasião oportuna, fotografou-a junto com seus amigos. - Agora vou ter algo para usar contra ela.

- Aee Josh! Está aprendendo com a mente brilhante do seu irmão!

- Ah! Cala a boca Zac! - Deu um pedala nele.

- Caramba, você me ama, né? Só vive me batendo! - Fazendo cara de triste.

- Você queria que eu fizesse o quê? Carinho? - Perguntou irônico.

- Isso que é um irmão que gosta muito do outro. Nem me dá atenção.

- Tem coisas mais interessantes que merecem minha atenção. - Voltou a olhar para o grupinho de roqueiro, mas especificamente para ela.

- É assim que você me trata? - Fez bico - Vou contar tudo pra mamãe, seu lezado! - Chorou de mentirinha para enganar Josh.

- Lezado é meu... - Olhou para a Hayley. Ela não merecia ouvir aquilo - Deixa pra lá, em casa conversamos melhor!

- Você viu Hayley como ele se transformou? - Falou fazendo drama.

- Calma lindo, já que seu irmão não lhe dá atenção, eu farei isto por ele! - O abraçou.

- Obrigada Hayley - Falava alto e irônico para que Josh ouvisse. - Você sim é uma GRANDE IRMÃ que eu nunca tive - Zac que estava abraçado à garota olhava Josh que não estava com uma cara muito boa. Quando menos esperou, seu irmão lhe amostrou o dedo do meio. Zac, por sua vez, amostrou-lhe os dois.

Josh estava por um fim de bater em seu irmão, mas lembrou que Hayley estava ali e parou de andar.

- Bem Hayley, vamos embora! Deixe esse...Esse sujeitinho ai!

- Esse "sujeitinho" têm nome!

- Têm? Essa eu não sabia. Quer dizer, eu me esqueci, mas pra você não importa, o seu mundo agora é dominado por uma garota se chamada Rose.

Após aquelas palavras, os dois foram embora deixando um furioso Josh para trás.

Seu nervosismo tinha um motivo: Odiava ver "a sua garota" estragando sua vida com aquelas pessoas que ousa chamar de amigos. Precisava de alguma maneira tirá-la daquele caminho.

Ao ver aquela cena decepcionante, caminhou pra sua casa.

Chegando lá, almoçou, tomou banho, trocou de roupa e foi para seu quarto. Lá ele começou a ouvir músicas que lhe caia bem neste exato momento.

Se jogou na cama e passou a metade de seu tempo pensando nela. Acabou mesmo adormecendo com o som ligado. Seu irmão que fez o favor de ir ao seu quarto e desligar o som.

No dia seguinte, acordou disposto. Iria hoje cumprir detenção. Mas para uma detenção, ele estava contente demais.

• _Fim do capitulo três._


End file.
